Syrup
is a tan feathered, bird-like mascot, debuting in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. He is a delivery boy who can deliver any kinds of letters to any place along with his partner, Mailpo. He has two forms he can turn into: a human and a giant bird, used as an aerial transport when necessary. Due to amnesia, he cannot remember his past, and searches for the Rose Pact so he can go to the Cure Rose Garden and regain his memories. It is also revealed that he once worked for Eternal and has relations with Flora. Syrup seems to be as gluttonous and food-loving as Nozomi, since he loves eating pancakes and wants to eat as much as he can, which is also why he starts working at the school. Syrup is distrusting and hostile, and holds a strong grudge against Coco for some time. Despite all this, he spends time with the group although he constantly wonders "Why am I doing this?". Syrup seems to care about Nozomi, because he has and has tried to saved her a few times. He ends his sentences with "~ropu!". At the introduction of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!, Syrup plays the part of monster which is defeated by Coconuts to explain the use of Miracle Lights to the audience. History Meeting Cure Dream When the second season begins, Nozomi is writing a letter to Coco because she misses him. She is not sure how to send the letter but finishes it up and puts in in her pocket. On her way to school she meets Syrup, in human form, who says he has a letter for her. After getting Flora's message and promising to help, Nozomi asks Syrup if he can deliver the letter, but he refuses, saying that he does not like Coco. Scorp from Eternal shows up and tries to take the Rose Pact, which was in the letter, and in the mess that ensues Syrup's airplane form and mascot form are revealed. Betraying the Cures Syrup, holding a strong grudge against Coco, who once had promised to help him but was unable to, asks in the episode 23 if Coco is just going to rely on others to help him figure out how to straighten the crown. He runs off, and is later tempted by Anacondy to steal the Rose Pact. She says that just giving it to Eternal would stop them from hurting Pretty Cure since they can (according to her) destroy them easily anytime. Later at Natt's House, Syrup asks for the Rose Pact and Nozomi gives it to him with a smile (from Syrup's expression, it is clear that he is not happy with what he is doing). Syrup runs down the stairs but bumps (literally) into Coco. Coco notices the Rose Pact and picks it up, but Syrup grabs it from him and runs off. At sunset, at the top of the clock tower, Syrup tries to convince himself by talking to Mailpo, saying that what he is doing isn't really that bad and no-one will get hurt if the Rose Pact is just given to Eternal. Milk comes to find out what's up, hearing Syrup and finding out he is about to go give it to Eternal despite telling everyone else at first not to do it. Syrup jumps off and transforms into his airplane form, leaving Milk and Mailpo behind. While Pretty Cure and Milky Rose battle a worker of Eternal, Syrup is about to give the Rose Pact to Anacondy in exchange of the perfect report that contains the truth. Remembering some of the time he spent with Pretty Cure and the others (such as the Pinocchio thing and Nozomi's smile), Syrup refuses to give the Rose Pact. Anacondy destroys the report and is about to hurt Syrup when Pretty Cure, Coco and Milky Rose arrive at the Eternal's headquarters yard. Taking advantage of Anacondy being distracted, Syrup hides behind the door but seems to have run off, which is why Anacondy runs off too. Then Syrup really does run off. He runs along a corridor, looking for the exit. He goes through Eternal's collection room and into something that seems like an elevator. Then Syrup accidentally ends up in Eternal's office, who asks who Syrup is and wonders why someone like Syrup has the Rose Pact. (Syrup knows Eternal, but he doesn't know Syrup.) Finding his Past Shiroh Amai is Syrup's alias for his human alter ego which he uses when in public to move around freely. After accidentally showing himself in public at Pretty Cure's school, he starts to work at the lunch cafe there, in exchange for eating whatever he wishes for. Relationships *'Kasugano Urara:' Syrup develops a bond with Urara, like the one between Nozomi and Coco, Komachi and Nattsu, and Karen and Milk, shown in several episodes. *'Yumehara Nozomi:' Ever since they met, he thinks Nozomi is weird, but Nozomi tried to be his friend. Nozomi has sympathy for him when she realized he was lonely and told him that when he has those nightmares, she will always be there. That made their bond stronger but not as strong as Coco and Nozomi. *'Coco and Natts:' Syrup and the princes know each other and are almost friends, but Syrup holds a grudge and doesn't like them. He always makes excuses to get away from their requests and rejects their offers like them giving him food or live in Natts House. But when he decides to be with the Pretty Cure to find the Rose Garden, he begins to warm up to them and became friends. Etymology : In cooking, syrup is a thick, viscous liquid, containing a large amount of dissolved sugars, but showing little tendency to deposit crystals. The term "syrup" is from the Arabic (شراب sharab) "beverage", via Latin siropus. : His human alias is a pun to his real name; the kanji means sweet; sugary, a reference to his real name. The second i'' (井) means well, which together with ''amai, means good sweet; well-sugared. : Syrup's human first name uses a part of his name that Minazuki Karen accidentally said aloud in public before stopping herself, explaining that this is his first name. The name is pronounced the same as in Japanese, but uses katakana despite his kanji family name, familiar to Coco's human alias, Kokoda Koji. Songs Syrup's voice actress, Park Romi, has participated in an image song for the character she voices. *Syrup's Drop Trivia *Syrup is the first mascot that can do two transformations with his own powers, followed by Pop, who can do much more. *The hostile way Syrup behaves at first is slightly similar to Natts's, except he is being distrusting and awkward in a different way. *Some of the colors he wears is the colors of syrup. *Syrup has a similar look to Natsuki Rin's little brother, Natsuki Yu. *Syrup share his voice actress with Shadow, from [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!]] (Park Romi). *Syrup is the first bird-like mascot fairy to appear in the franchise, followed by Aroma from ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Gallery References Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Main characters Category:Fairies